


The Royals : Legacy

by marojehca



Series: The Royals [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Fluff, M/M, MalexMale, Modern Royalty, Romance, Slice of Life, i just had to do my own royalty fic, i need binwoo having babies, i think i may have shot myself in the foot with this one, no set timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/pseuds/marojehca
Summary: For Crown Prince Moon Bin and his Royal Consort Cha Eunwoo, being royalty isn't what it's cracked up to be...





	The Royals : Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do my own "royalty" fic featuring my favorite ASTRO OTP and here it is. I'll be working on this as a series, simply because it gives me more freedom to deal with different aspects of my main characters' lives as a royal couple. So, if it seems disjointed to you as the other parts of the series are added on, it was meant to be that way. I hope you guys enjoy! As always I appreciate comments and kudoses... if you can find the time to make them.

 

He didn't want to wake him. Eunwoo looked so beautiful, lying on a bed of red, silken sheets; his ethereal face in peaceful repose. There was a slight smile curving his lips while asleep. Bin had to tamp down the the urge to beat at his chest proudly, knowing he had been somewhat responsible for putting that smile there, but there were more pressing matters to attend to than his ego.

Bin sighed. He hoped that he was having a good dream at least; a happy memory that he could draw strength from when he tells him the news. And yet he supposed, there was no harm in letting him sleep a few moments more.

He took his time admiring the way Eunwoo's luxuriously long eyelashes fan out over his pale, creamy cheeks. How the gentle slope of his nose tapered to a delicate point. How his full lips looked moist and lush even in slumber. His eyes drifted downward to his hudband's exposed neck, the graceful curve meeting the bend of his smooth right shoulder. Bin could clearly see the red mark his teeth had left on Eunwoo's pristine skin in the heat of their coupling last night. 

It had been such a perfect night too. The royal couple had eaten out, enjoying the prestigious chef's table at their favorite restaurant. And then, coming home to a long, hot bath together, before a more than satisfactory dalliance in bed if the sounds that came out of Eunwoo's mouth were to go by.

It was time together long overdue. 

An intimate reacquaintance before things changed. 

_Drastically._

The Royal Consort had been busy running the household and attending domestic events that his husband had to miss because of his time abroad. On top of that, every spare time was spent renovating the suite right across from theirs; getting it ready for new additions. And Bin? He relished the time to unwind after his hectic ambassadorial schedule; having embarked on a whirlwind tour of 6 countries to formally introduce himself as the next in line to the Korean throne. 

"Love." That one word filled Bin with a gamut of emotions - desire, affection admiration for the man who had always been a part of his life as a friend and confidante and was now the embodiment of his entire universe. To Bin, the sun rose and fell on Eunwoo's smile. And he would do anything in his power to keep him happy.

He sank into the mattress, careful not to jostle his sleeping husband awake. Bin's fingers caressed at the purpling marks he had left on Eunwoo's skin; still felt the slight divots his teeth left as he nibbled while the other writhed and moaned underneath him last night. He followed his soft touches with an equally soft kiss on the spot, allowing his lips to linger for a few moments as his lungs took their fill of his husband's comforting scent.

_If only they could..._

"Binnie?" Although his speech was still somewhat slurred with sleep, there was no mistaking the delight in his voice at sensing the other male's presence.

"Good morning, beloved." Bin whispered, stroking at the indentations the pillow creases left on the side of Eunwoo's face. "Did you sleep well?"

Eunwoo pressed his head into Bin's open palm as he murmured huskily. "I slept fantastic!" Adding an impish wink to his statement. He shifted in bed, stretching his arms over his head, the blanket covering him slipping down to his waist effectively baring himself to his husband's gaze. "Do you have to go somewhere right now... or can I tempt you back to bed?"

Bin sighed; ignoing the pull in his groin. He would love nothing more than to be back under the covers, holding the man he loved in his arms. To slide back into that warm tightness his body offered as they kissed; losing the rest of the day in pleasuring each other. 

Sadly though, this was not to be. 

His silence clued Eunwoo that all wasn't as well as he had hoped this morning. "Darling, what's wrong?" He pushed himself up to a sitting position, scrubbing the gunk off the corner of his eyes. "Binnie?"

"You have to get dressed, love" Bin replied, looking somber. "We have to leave right away."

Eunwoo blinked, frowning. "Why? What's going on?"

"The hospital called. It's Mirae."

  
****************************

  
Eunwoo kept his head bowed, hands clasped together in front of him, lips murmuring a familiar litany of words for safety as soon as they were within the tinted confines of their car. He had kept up his stoic, calm facade as they passed by the customary line up of servants bowing and scraping as they bid them goodbye whenever they had to leave the palace grounds. It was an archaic practice; one that Eunwoo himself felt acutely uncomfortable with. But in the privacy of their car, with the soundproofed panel keeping their conversation secure from the ears of their closed-in security and driver, Eunwoo felt safe enough to revert back to an old habit that had carried him through some of the toughest times in his life.

He prayed; with fingers so tightly entwined with one another, his hands appeared too white. 

Bin slid closer, wrapping an arm around his partner until Eunwoo relaxed in his hold and released a pent-up sob. "Everything will be okay. I was assured they were being taken cared of."

"Binnie if anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself. I -"

"Don't talk like that. We have the best of the best seeing to their needs."

Eunwoo sniffed, wiping at his tears with the handkerchief his husband handed him. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed for this so much, Mirae wouldn't have -"

Bin rubbed at his back. This was so typical of Eunwoo; blaming himself even for things he had absolutely no control over. It was a habit that was both taxing to him and the ones who loved him, being there to witness how he beat himself up for not being able to foresee what perils the future might bring. So ready to take on the misery of the world on his own shoulders.

"I wanted the same thing too, remember? I knew the risks. I could have put a stop to it any time, but I didn't. It was never just you."

Eunwoo drew away, looking into the other male's face, seeing his own worry and anguish mirrored within the depths of Bin's eyes. He immediately felt guilty indulging in his own feelings of remorse rather than thinking of how the situation could be affecting his husband as well. It wasn't just the threat of loss, but the knowledge that his own future; the legacy that he would leave the country as its ruler was at stake.

"I'm sorry, Binnie. Here you are comforting me when I know you're just as worried about them as I am."

"I am worried, but I also believe that the fates won't let anything happen to them... Just as they hadn't allowed anything bad to happen to you." Bin stroked at the side of Eunwoo's cheek, thumb lingering near the corner of the other male's lips as he felt a very distinct pinch to his heart at the memory.

It was something both of them had agreed not to talk about. The near loss of the other and the betrayal that led to it was just too painful to put into words. They had  never been ignorant about the opposition against their union; even from within those who were purported to be loyal to the royal family. But they never imagined what they would be willing to do in order to keep their deeply embedded prejudices and strict adherence to acceptable conventions and norms. They had nearly taken Eunwoo away from him. It was only through the quick thinking and sacrifice of one of their most trusted guardians that his consort had been spared. However, not without paying a hefty price.

"Binnie, what if-"

But Bin shook his head, refusing to even entertain the idea. "No, we can't think negatively. They'll pull through this. The doctors know what they're doing."

"Your majesties, we're here."

The familiar voice of their head of security came through to their side through a speaker. Two years at their side and already privy to some of the couple's needs and preferences, Park Jisung knew to announce their destination a few minutes before they actually got there so that his charges would have enough time to prepare themselves before they stepped out into the public. Eunwoo hastily dabbed at the tears on his face while Bin tried brushing out the creases on his clothes. 

"Are you ready?"

The question was oxymoronic, Bin was well aware. Of course, Eunwoo wasn't. They both weren't. Who was ever ready to receive news that could potentially change the course of their family's future? But they had no choice but to look the part.

Bin's side of the door opened and the crown prince stepped out, tugging at the ends of the tailored jacket he wore. He extended his hand out to his husband as Eunwoo slid out from the vehicle in his usual graceful manner; his face the perfect mask of aloof pleasantness. They walked into the lobby hand in hand, with Eunwoo still a step or two lagging behind the country's future ruler as dictated by custom. They were flanked on both sides by their security team, all clad in impeccably tailored blue suits, as they easily cut through the sea of curious onlookers who whispered, pointed and whipped their phones out in recognition of the couple.

At the elevators, they found Jinwoo waiting for them, Eunwoo's extremely efficient best friend and personal assistant turning up at the hospital early to make sure that everything was ready for their arrival.

"Majesties." Jinwoo murmured reverently with a bow. Although they were the closest of friends and had already seen each other at their worst, the niceties needed to kept as the royal couple were in public and everything about them was being observed -including the members of their staff.

His handsome face was placid, schooled by service training to maintain a calm he didn't feel as he followed the couple and their guard into the elevator. He knew what it would mean to the monarchy if the situation went south. And from the fuzz the maternity ward threw when he checked in on them, the prognosis was not good. No one could give him any updates. The staff were mobilized into such a frenzy, they threatened to ban him from the floor if he kept to his inquiries. A full 45 minutes had passed of him pacing the halls before a wiry, resident doctor came to speak to him with something he could share with the couple he served.

"What have you found out?" Bin asked, finally able to wrap an arm back around Eunwoo's waist. He felt him tremble as he held him pressed tightly at his side. The other male clung to him, no longer wary of prying eyes and judgmental gazes. It was only Jinwoo and their head of security with them.

"Mirae had a hypoglycemic episode when her water broke. Well, actually... the doctors weren't sure which happened first. They'd have to ask her when she wakes up." 

Jinwoo paused, drawing a deep breath. 

 _IF_ she wakes up. 

He wanted to correct his first statement, but seeing the understanding dawn on the royal pair's faces at what was left unsaid, he figured they already knew. Depending on how long Mirae had been unconscious... Depending on how long she had been without that nenecessary infusion of glucose... Her chances of ever waking up; without any lasting complications to herself, or the babies; were slim. 

"Lucky Sanha arrived early to drive her to her doctor's appointment and found her in the livingroom unconscious." Jinwoo continued, struggling to keep his own concern at bay seeing how distressed Eunwoo already looked. "The paramedics were there within minutes and Mirae in the hospital within 10. They're all doing their best."

Mirae was not just any woman. She was both their mentor and friend. And knowing that she was at risk, unsettled all of them. A petite, pretty female with a slight build and a face that refused to age, Yoon Mirae had always been a surprising influential person in their lives. Even a force to be reckoned with. Jinwoo's recollections of his days in Hanlim were still fresh with instances of how this tiny, slip of a woman put the fear of god in him and his classmates despite being a rookie at her job back then. 

She had a personality that commanded respect and a will akin to steel. To them, she had taken on an almost inviolate image, immune to weakness or corruption despite her delicate facade. 

Gestational diabetes had been an unforeseen consequence of Mirae's conception  - the sudden surge in hormones disrupting her body's metabolism and ability to produce enough insulin. And yet, true to who she was, she persisted; saying that she was willing to do it to ensure the future of her country. A determination that Eunwoo and Bin had encouraged and cheered on in their quest to build a family. Jinwoo suspected though that for Mirae, it was because of something else. A chance to experience motherhood - carrying and nurtuting another life within her to full-term. Something that wouldn't have been possible within the circumstances of her own marriage - as happy as it actually was.

"Jinjin." Eunwoo croaked. The royal consort's eyes were red-rimmed and forlorn. "The babies?"

Jinwoo's throat constricted. He had always known of Eunwoo's desire to have children with Bin - a feat that was unfortunately still impossible without the need for a surrogate, even with all the advances of moderm medicine. He could only imagine his best friend's heartbreak should anything happen to Mirae or the children. He coughed, taking the time to will his voice steady. 

"The twins experienced some distress." Jinwoo thought to leave out the detail that one of the other twin's heartbeat had started to fluctuate before they could fully stabilize Mirae's condition. "The doctors had worked on elevating Mirae's blood sugar first and once they deemed her relatively fine, she was wheeled into surgery. They were just preparing her for the emergency c-section before I came down to meet you."

"Binnie..." 

"Ssssshhhh..." Bin cooed at him, angling his head to the side so that Eunwoo can bury his face in the crook between his neck and shoulders. "And Doctor Min? Is she here to attend to them?"

"Arrived around the same time the ambulance with Mirae did." Jinwoo supplied the information easily. Doctor Min Hyejung was the country's leading expert on multiple pregnancy complications and the head of obtetrics at Seoul National General Hospital. It was a small consolation to know that the hospital had been able to mobilize a competent team of doctors to support Mirae's primary obstetrician at such short notice. Jinwoo led their group out when the doors opened on to the surgerical department to where the waiting area for Mirae's operating room was. 

Eunwoo craned his neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of any activity happening beyond those doors. He hadn't realized that he has started moving towards the area until Bin held him back, stepping in front of his path. 

"I want to see what's going on in there." He insisted, eyes starting to tear up again at seeing his husband shake his head. "I need to know they're okay."

"We can't, love." Bin explained, holding on to him by the shoulders.

"Can't?" Eunwoo blinked at him, mouth pursed indignantly. "Don't tell me that. Those are our children in there!"

"It's against hospital policy, Eunwoo." Jinwoo thought it safe to drop the usual honorific in order to try and pacify his best friend. "Non-medical staff aren't supposed to go beyond those doors."

Instead of listening to reason though, Eunwoo lashed out at his husband in frustration. Why were they wasting time discussing this when there was one person in their group who had the power to overthrow any kind of rule? "You're the crown prince! You can tell them to let me in there. They won't say no to you."

Bin was silent, taken aback by the sudden demand. He had but a second to remind himself that his beloved was talking out of desperation and his own sense of helplessness. "Eunwoo, I don't think that -"

"Don't think. Just do! You're the most powerful person in this land. They'll do whatever you want!" His husband eyes took on an almost mad glint. "Bin, come on!"

"Majesty." Jinwoo interrupted, placing a hand on Eunwoo's arm. He hoped that by reminding his friend of his place in the scheme of things, it would prompt him to adopt a calmer disposition. "You being in there would only distract the doctors from their job. Please reconsider."

But Eunwoo shook free from their hold. "I don't care! I want to see them! Bin!" His eyes were pleading, silently prompting the other into action. He ignored the internal battle that was going on inside his partner's head, evidenced by the way his eyes shifted to the side and the clenching in his jaw. 

Bin knew his husband was right. If it came right down to it, no one woud refuse a direct request from the country's future king. No one would dare. The Bin he was, before Eunwoo had become such a permanent fixture in his life, had no such qualms about using his influence. In fact, he thought that it was his god-given right to always get his way of things - the privilege he enjoyed with his birthright. Eunwoo changed all that. Made him realize that true power was not about getting what you wanted, but wielding that power for the good of others. And once he truly understood and accepted what it meant to be a ruler, his needs and wants - as well as those closest to him - would have to come last.

As much as it broke his heart to ever deny him anything; because when Eunwoo asked it was never for much; Bin had to stand his ground. "No, love. I can't do that."

Shock and disappointment immediately marred Eunwoo's face."No! You have to -" The royal consort tried to push past but Bin refused to budge, wrapping his arms around him instead. "Let me go, Bin. Let me go! Let me go!" He struggled, squirming in his husband's hold until he could free his arms enough to pummel him ineffectively in the chest. "I want to see them. Let me go! Let me go!"

Jinwoo sprang into action, trying to pry the couple apart. "Your majesty! Please calm down. Don't hurt each other."

Bin gave Jinwoo a look that made the assistant step away, albeit reluctantly. Even Jisung turned his back, walking away from the group to give them privacy; sensitive to needs of the royal consort to vent. Bin accepted all the blows, taking the other male's pain and the frustration on to himself, enduring all until Eunwoo finally fell back against his chest sobbing, tired and spent. 

The same hands that had been inflicting the blows, now clutched at his jacket desperately. "Binnie..."

"Eunwoo. Sssshhh. Darling, it's okay." Bin had to hold back his own tears at hearing the love of his life murmur constant apologies into his ear, but was nevertheless relieved that he seemed to be calming down. He led him to the row of chairs, mumbling a quiet thanks at Jinwoo for having a bottle of water and a fresh handkerchief at the ready. 

After taking several gulps of water and cleaning up, Eunwoo allowed himself to be pressed back into his husband's side, head resting on Bin's shoulders with his puffy eyes trained at the operating room door. It was inordinately quiet in their area; their security probably having coordinated with the hospital to keep their particular floor in virtual quarantine. Normally, Eunwoo would balk at all the fuss and preference they were receiving already uncomfortable with the frills and furbellows that being royalty entailed, but he was just too emotionally drained at the moment to care about anything other than what was happening in surgery.

He barely looked up when the elevators chimed open and Sanha, Minhyuk and their former bodyguard, Lee Dongwook spilled out. The latter looked particularly frazzled; a rare sight for a man with a military career. His shirt was unbuttoned, the customary black tie hanging lopsidedly on one side of his rumpled linen shirt. He walked towards the group with a slight limp; barely noticeable after hundreds of hours on therapy but for those who knew him before his injury; an unfortunate byproduct of his earlier occupation.

"Dongwook." Bin carefully untangled himself from his husband, before rising up to greet the man who had been on his personal protection detail for years until his bum leg forced him into another, safer line of work.

"Majesties." Dongwook gave them a polite bow before taking the hand that the crown prince had extended to him.

"Please sit with us." Bin gestured to the seat beside Eunwoo before resuming his position. He watched his childhood friend; the next best thing he had to an actual older brother; take his husband's hand and give it a comforting pat, making Eunwoo burst into a new wave of tears.

"Wookie-hyung..." He managed to mumble before disappearing within the other man's arms.

It was a term of endearment both had gotten used to since Eunwoo was but a small boy and an enamored playmate of the future king. Dongwook embraced the royal consort, knowing all too well the pain and worry he was going through. He wasn't that much different, though his military training kept him from breaking down in tears. It was his wife in there, fighting to live... fighting not just for herself but for the two souls dependent on her survival. The future heirs to the country's monarchy.  

And he, with all his tactical instruction and expertise in hand to hand combat, was completely powerless to help her.

"They'll be alright." Dongwook said the words, wishing fervently that he was correct. He shared a look with the crown prince, over Eunwoo's shoulders and felt his heart sink as Bin's expression turned even more somber. "They'll be alright." He repeated the words again, more to convince himself than the man he was rocking comfortingly against his chest.

"They will be." Bin affirmed with a nod of his head. And though his voice sounded firm and resolute, his face didn't seem so sure.

"Has there been any news?" Sanha plopped down on the seat next to Jinwoo, eyes wide with trepidation. He was asking but he wasn't really anticipating the answer. He hadn't even managed to changed out of his soiled suit yet; running off to pick Dongwook and Minhyuk from the military academy. The knees of his khaki pants were turning brown from where they were soaked with amniotic fluid while he tried to revive Mirae. Minhyuk settled beside him, carefully folding the jacket that Dongwook had all but forgotten to pick up when he saw a panicked Sanha outside their classroom door. Dressed in his dark, pea green fatigues with the upper part rolled down and tied to his waist; exposing a well-built chest clad in a tight gray tshirt; Minhyuk draped an arm over the backrest of Sanha's chair, looking casually possessive.

Jinwoo shook his head, eyeing the way the two cozied up to each other. If it wasn't a tense situation already, he would have smirked knowingly. After literally years of denying there was, in fact, an attraction brewing between them, it was nice to see the two final single members of their group find one another. But it also made him miss his other half; Myung Jun probably trying his best to man the royal household and quell any unneccessary chatter from the servants about the whereabouts of the royal couple, at least until they've got everything sorted out.

"Any of the doctors come out yet?" Minhyuk's low voice rumbled through their quiet group, making Jinwoo wince.

"Not yet." Bin replied, gathering a sniffling Eunwoo back against his chest. "How long have they been in there?"

"Not long." Jinwoo murmured. In truth, he really couldn't be sure. His sense of minutes and hours were skewed once he was told he had to rush to the hospital. He glanced over at Dongwook and sighed. It was disconcerting, to say the least, to witness one of the strongest people he knew show vulnerability. The former bodyguard was slumped forward, head clutched between his hands like it was he was trying to hold it up.

Sanha leaned over to whisper into Minhyuk's ear. After what seemed like a brief, whispered discussion Minhyuk stood up awkwardly looking around. "I'm going to get everyone some coffee and something to eat."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Sanha's voice sounded uncommonly meek. Normally boisterous to a fault, the youngest was subdued that day; solemn even. Brought up in a pretty much sheltered environment and coddled by all of them, Sanha had never had anything remotely traumatizing happen to him. At least, that is, until today.

Minhyuk shook his head, nodding towards Sanha's cousin-in-law. "Stay with Dongwook-hyung. I'll be fine. I'll just -"

The door of the operating room burst open and the diminutive figure of Doctor Min Hyejung stepped through. She removed the mask from her face, tucking it inside the pocket of her light green scrubs. She appeared blessedly free of blood stains, which they mostly took as a good sign, but her serious mood kept them from being too hopeful.

"Yoon Mirae's family?" She was directing her question at Jinwoo and Minhyuk; people she was probably seeing for the first time that day; and didn't want to have to reveal anything sensitive in front of mere acquaintances.

Dongwook shot out of his seat and approached her, unmindful of the slight hobble in his step. Bin, Eunwoo and the others still seated all followed suit. Everyone was both anxious and dreading the news she was about to deliver. 

Dr. Min sighed, rubbing at her eyes, before continuing turning to her side to address Mirae's husband directly. "Your wife collapsed earlier this morning apparently while preparing for her scheduled check up. It was triggered by a rapid drop in her blood sugar level, resulting in a hypoglycemic attack. Now, we're still not sure if it was because she'd forgotten to eat breakfast or if it was because her water broke."

"I hadn't bothered to check if she had her meal this morning." Dongwook mumbled, pale and guilty. "I had an early breakfast meeting with some colleagues at the flight academy. She was still in bed when I left. I didn't even text or call to ask."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "The problem with gestational diabetes is that symptoms for hypoglycemia could be misconstrued as similar to the nausea or hot flashes or cold sweats from being pregnant. When Sanha found her, she was already incoherent and groggy. And when the EMTs arrived and checked, her blood sugar was dangerously low for someone in her condition."

She looked at everyone, making sure that her words were sinking in. "When I got here, however, her condition had improved quite rapidly. The glucose the EMTs injected into her did what it was supposed to and brought her blood sugar back up to normal. She was already fully awake but understandably still weak."

"Awake? She was conscious?" Jinwoo gasped, throwing a look of horror to the royal couple's direction, before turning his attention back to the doctor. "I was made to believe by the doctor I spoke to earlier that she hadn't regained consciousness at all before she was brought into the operation room."

He ought to have checked everything thoroughly. Should have not taken that young squirrely resident at his word and demanded to speak to someone else more knowledgeable before bringing back his half-assed explanation to his friends. To think that he caused Eunwoo more emotional anguish by the things he had related to them earlier. He should have -

Bin patted Jinwoo's shoulders; a ghost of a smile curling his lips slightly. He didn't say anything;, just gave Jinwoo a comforting squeeze. He wasn't to blame. He did the best that he could under the circumstances. And had Eunwoo not been so distraught, he would say the same thing.

"A misunderstanding, which I'm very sorry for." Dr. Min replied, her eyebrows furrowed. "I'll speak to the resident who talked you later." And the tone of her voice suggested that the poor junior resident was going to get a scolding he wouldn't soon forget. "Now, shortly after regaining consciousness, Mirae's contractions started in earnest. The monitors showed that one of the twins' hearts seemed to be beating erratically. I tried to explain Mirae as best as I could that we needed to get them out."

"Wouldn't it have been dangerous though?" Dongwook asked. "I mean after her collapsing like that?"

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Of course, but Mirae understood that it was necessary. We waited for as long as we could till everything with her was close to normal before the epidural was administered and she was wheeled into surgery."

"Has... Has she woken up?" Sanha blinked owlishly at the doctor.

"She was awake the entire time." The doctor declared. "Essentially, the epidural numbed everything from the waist down and I was able to operate with her completely lucid throughout the entire process but not feeling anything. I explained to her that this was for the best. We couldn't risk putting her under after the hypoglycemic episode."

"How is she?" Dongwook muttered, voice cracking. 

The doctor reached out and gave his arm a comforting pat. "In recovery. Resting. But she'll be in some pain when the medicine wears out."

"The- The babies?" Eunwoo's voice was barely above a whisper. He walked forwards, supported by Bin's firm hand on his back. "How are they?" Are they -" The words died in his throat at the bright, almost smug grin that suddenly lit up Doctor Min's face.

" _Perfect._ The babies are perfect." 

Eunwoo sank back into Bin's arms weak with relief as their friends hooted joyfully around them. For a minute they forgot where they were and indulged in a bit of boisterous rejoicing after an entire morning spent in stress and worry. Their friend was fine. The children were safe. All was right in the world - although they were in the most inappropriate place to be celebrating. 

The crown prince kissed the side of his consort's forehead lovingly, clutching him to his side before he asked, "May we see them, doctor?"

At this the doctor's smile dimmed a bit. She took a deep breath before she shook her head. "Unfortunately, not yet. The boy is still under observation." She immediately backpedaled seeing the look of dismay on Eunwoo's face and was just as quick to explain herself. "He's fine. But we're still watching him closely in particular because when he came out, he wasn't breathing. We worked on him for a full minute before he drew his first breath. He wouldn't stop bawling everyone's ears off after that."

"He sounds just like Binnie-hyung." Sanha commented with a giggle, shrinking into a ball behind Minhyuk when the crown prince threw him an annoyed look. 

It certainly didn't help matters when everyone else tittered in agreement. Bin had been a brat of the highest possible caliber as a child. He was mouthy and whiny. There was just no denying it. The transformation he had made after marrying Eunwoo had been a welcome one. But it hadn't stopped their closest friends from chiding him for being such a pain before.

"Don't be upset." Eunwoo stroked at his husband's face, easing the tension there. "It only means they acknowledge he's truly your son."

Bin gawked at him, pinching Eunwoo's side and enjoying the slight squirm and yelp. "Oh, is that how it's going to be? So, if any of our children misbehave in the future you're going to pin it on me?"

Eunwoo fluttered his eyelashes at him in all playfulness and mock innocence. "Well, they couldn't possibly get it from me. I'm an angel!"

"Oi!"

"Oh, here we go." Dongwook finally allowed himself a chuckle, finding the banter between the couple humorous and endearing.

He certainly remembered that it wasn't too long ago when the only exchange they had was in the form of bitter arguments; Eunwoo often retreating to the safety of his palace suite in tears, wailing at  the insensitivity and callousness of Bin's outbursts. It was good to see them so comfortable with one another now.

Doctor Min took it as her cue to leave.  "It may be a few more hours before you get to see any of them. So, you can choose to come back later or we can have the rooms near Mirae's suite prepared for you?"

"I think, I'd like to stay." Eunwoo declared, glancing around and smiling when the others seemed to reach the same consensus with him.

Jinwoo jumped into organizational mode, marching to the elevators. "I'll get right on it."

  
****************************

 

"So? How do I look?" Eunwoo asked in earnest, presenting himself to his husband with a fluttering wave of his hands.

"What?" Bin nearly swallowed his tongue at the ridiculousness of the question. They had been instructed to take a hot shower before getting dressed in hospital scrubs; garterized, soft blue pants and a shirt of the same material except the top was printed with smiling teddy bears in pink and brown. Covering the same uniform that the nursery staff wear on a daily basis within the premises, the royal couple had on sterilized linen hospital gowns. "We look the same, love. Besides, I hardly think our children will have an opinion about appearances, young as they are."

Eunwoo worried at his lower lip while adjusting the disposable cap covering his hair. "Is it wrong to want to make the best impression on our own children? I just want them to love us, Binnie."

At this Bin beamed, opening his arms wide for his husband to seek comfort for his unease. In truth, he felt nervous about seeing their children for the first time as well; nervous of the new challenges they would have to face becoming parents.  The very idea that they were now responsible for raising two individuals who would hopefully grow up not just as good people but as the next rulers of their country was nothing short of daunting. But he also believed that things always have a way of working themselves out. And things will fall into their natural place. As long as they were together, they could do anything "Of course, they'll love us...just as we love them unconditionally."

"Well, they'll probably love me immediately. I'm not so sure about you though." Eunwoo giggled against Bin's neck.

"Shut up." There was no rancor in those words; just chiding affection. He waited until Eunwoo pulled away from him, making a show of adjusting the cap over his hair once more. Their eyes met; an entire universe of unspoken words and emotions within that shared look; but something that could be encapsulated in three words. 

"I love you." Bin whispered, pressing a fervent kiss on to his husband's lips. "I can't imagine sharing this new chapter of my life with anyone else but you."

"I love you too." Eunwoo replied, gently bumping noses with the other man. 

They emerged from the bedroom hand in hand and found Jinjin and Rocky waiting for them in the living area of their hospital suite; a suite adjacent to the one Mirae and Dongwook were currently resting in. From the look of things, they had both been tucking in to some well-deserved meal; Jinwoo having arranged a delivery from their favorite restaurants as well as some brewed coffee from a nearby cafe. 

"Majesties -"

"Please don't stand up." Bin said, waving both of them back into their seats. "And Jinjin really? We're at the company of friends. There's no need to be formal. No one's watching."

Jinwoo face visibly relaxed, plopping back into his seat and allowing himself to slouch. Beside him Minhyuk smirked before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Sanha?" Eunwoo asked, peeking into the corner where the guest bathroom was located.

"With Mirae and Dongwook-hyung. He wanted to clean up." Rocky replied. "He'll be back in here soon enough for the food." He nodded to the impressive array of dishes helpfully laid out by some of the hospital service staff. "Won't you join us?"

Eunwoo shook his head, rubbing at his stomach with his free hand. "Too excited to eat. I just want to see my babies." He glanced at Bin. "You want something, hun?"

Surprisingly, Bin shook his head too. "I'll eat later. Since the nurse isn't here yet, how about we pop in to check on Mirae next door?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Eunwoo readily agreed. He turned to Jinwoo with a sudden thought.  "Have the guards eaten? Jisung?" 

Their personal security was almost fanatical in their quest to keep the couple safe - more so, especially after Eunwoo's incident nearly two years before - often foregoing sleep, food and their own needs to do their job. It was admirable, and the couple were grateful. But they couldn't help but worry for them as well. Small consolations such as sending gifts to their family members during special events or making sure they were fed and watered properly balanced things out without corrupting their occupational pride. 

"Already taken cared of." Jinwoo assured them. "Jisung took food out to the drivers as well."

"Good. Good."

"Let's go check on our baby mommy, then?" 

"Alright. See you guys in a bit."

The last of the three highest floors in the hospital were all suites. There were six suites in each floor boasting of well-appointed rooms, that resembled those found in most four-star hotels, offering a more comfortable, relaxed atmosphere for patients to recover. Although the rooms were normally a perk enjoyed only by the very rich; the floor where they were in was maintained by a foundation Eunwoo's family had established under his grandfather's last wish. There, financially challenged patients and their families from all over the country who had to stay for much longer in order to recover from their various diseases were given free use of the rooms until they were given the okay to go home. 

It was fortunate that only one room had been occupied that day; an elderly man and his family who was recovering from losing his left leg to gangrene after a wound had gone uncared for because of their poverty. It was easier to secure the entire floor for their guards and friends. Eunwoo and Bin made a perfunctory visit to his room a few hours ago to check on his progress and were happy to find out that he was fairing well. The man had been profuse in his thanks to the royal couple and happily recounted his experience of getting fitted for his prosthetic. The couple had wished him well before returning to their own suite to get some rest.

The two passed through the hallway, nodding their heads in recognition of their security team and Jisung dutifully standing guard near the elevators and stairs Mirae's suite was nearly identical to theirs, except it had been filled by so many flowers. Some sent by friends and former co-workers upon hearing the happy news. The bulk of the blooms, however, had been  preordered by Eunwoo in advance for the day she would deliver the children. The door to her bedroom was wide open. Bin and Eunwoo could clearly see their former teacher sitting up in bed; wrapped in a fluffy, pale blue robe, aided by her husband as she took small sips of water. She immediately brightened up seeing the two of them, beckoning them inside with a wave of her delicate wrist.

"Hey, gorgeous." Bin drawled, swooping in to press a kiss to her cheek. 

"Liar." Mirae retorted. She beamed at him nonetheless. "But still, thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Eunwoo embraced her, careful not to exert too much pressure.

"Tired." Mirae admitted. It wasn't easy to deny as well. Her face, normally youthful, appeared drawn and haggard. There were purple blotches under her eyes and her skin still had a pasty hue. She patted her hair down, making sure that she at least looked presentable. "Have you seen them already?" 

"Not yet." Eunwoo sat himself on the bed beside her, taking one of her hands into his. "We're still waiting for the nurse." He looked down, feeling the well of emotions start to get caught up in his throat again. "Mirae... I... Thank you...so very much. I don't know how to -"

The woman gave his hand a gentle squeeze. " _I know_."

Bin took to speaking for both of them when he saw the tears starting to build up in his husband's eyes. "Eunwoo and I have been talking earlier... about the twins' future and we've come to a decision." He waited until Mirae and Dongwook's attention were fully on him. "We'd very much like you and Wookie-hyung to have an active part in their upbringing. Mirae, I hope when the twins are of age, you'd accept a position in our household as their private tutor."

Mirae blinked, seeming to digest what was being said to her. She had supposed that the fact that she had been surrogate to their children; the couple would feel uncomfortable about having her around. During the course of her pregnancy, she had resigned herself to the idea that she would have little to no interaction with the twins. She told herself that carrying them within her was the extent of her role as their mother - the pregnancy being her only experience of being one. The offer to be part of the royal couple's staff as the children's tutor came as an unexpected but pleasant surprise. She glanced at her husband, silently asking if he had known of the couple's plans before they told her.

"Majesties, I -"

"Please say yes?" Eunwoo insisted. "We really can't imagine them growing up without you being there. And Bin and I can't think of anyone else more perfect to educate them than the very woman who carried them into this world."

Her eyes started to water, reaching out to touch the royal consort's face almost reverently. She had been struck by Eunwoo's almost preternatural beauty when she first met him. Now, she was struck by the innate goodness in his heart; his capacity to be unselfish. "Yes. Of course, yes! I would be so honored."

"And Dongwook-hyung?" Bin then turned to Mirae's husband. "The children will need to learn to defend themselves. We hoped you would agree to train them in self-defense... just like you did with me?"

The former guard's eyes started to mist as well. He knew what the requests actually meant. He and his wife were not only being given trusted positions within the couple's household, but also being trusted with raising the children with them. They were being given the chance to be parents too; maybe in a slightly different fashion than the royal couple themselves, but parents nonetheless. It was something both he and Mirae had dreamt of being but it seemed Fate had different plans.

"I would be happy to, if your majesties trust me to do my best." Dongwook managed to mumble before managing a slight bow. He turned to the side so he could discreetly wipe at the tears that gathered on the corners of his eyelids. Bin walked over to him, clasping the older man in a hug; happy that he was now able to return the favor for when his own bodyguard had been the one to offer comfort to him years before.

"Aww." The sound of a camera shutter clicking.

The all looked up to see Sanha smiling sheepishly at them, phone held aloft in his hands. His hair was in wet strings around his face, having just come out of the shower. He was donned in borrowed hospital scrubs too, not unlike the ones the royal couple were wearing. "Sorry. I just had to take a picture. You all looked so soft."

"Send us all a copy of that, would you?" Bin said, before helping Dongwook back into the chair beside Mirae's bed.

"Of course. Should I email or -"

"Excuse me, your majesties?" 

A nurse appeared in the doorway after having knocked three times before to announce her arrival. Her hair was hidden beneath the same sterile cap that Bin and Eunwoo had on and a gauze mask was strapped to both her ears and shoved past her chin so they could see her shy grin.

"We're ready for you at the nursery."

"Of course." Bin acknowledged her with a slight bob of his head. He offered his arm to his husband. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Eunwoo all but bounced on his feet, threading his arm through Bin's happily.

"We'll follow you down in a bit." Sanha declared, stuffing his phone in the pocket of his pants. "Give you some time to yourselves with the babies before we barge in."

"Thank you." Eunwoo tapped Sanha's shoulder, expressing his gratitude. He appreciated that their closest friends understood that he and Bin needed to see their children on their own first. 

The couple followed the nurse towards the elevators, arm. Jisung and another guard moved from their spot in the hallway to accompany them down three floors to the nursery. The presence of the two imposing guards clearly unnerved the nurse because she huddled into herself within the small space, eyes shifting from one guard to the other as the elevator doors closed. Eunwoo let out a pained sigh to which Bin replied by bringing their entwined fingers up and planting a kiss on the back of his husband's hand. He knew his beloved hated being an imposition on anyone and would rather live without the trappings of their position in society. Unfortunately, being heavily guarded was just part of who they were.

"I'm sorry for the bother, miss." Jisung spoke out, sensing Eunwoo's discontent and the nurse's unease.

"That- That's alright." Her voice came out as a nervous squeak, but she did stop cowering and merely blinked when the two guards brushed past her as soon as the doors chimed. 

It wasn't a surprise to see four other guards in plain clothes casually pacing, keeping the area secure when the couple stepped on to the floor. There was no need to pretend that they were there otherwise since the royal couple's visit to the nursery had been scheduled after the official visiting hours had been over to avoid inconveniencing any of the other parents.

"Just through there, majesties." The nurse pointed towards double swing doors  painted a bright yellow with a rainbow stretched out on the two panels at the end of a hallway fitted with waist to ceiling viewing windows. Pastel colored bassinets, each containing a babe wrapped in the softest cotton matching the color of their beds, were all in a neat row against the windows. 

Four other nurses and staff looked up from their position unable to keep themselves from starng at the new arrivals; news of the royal couple's visit having been circulated excitedly by hospital staff. However, Jisung's pointed look and his grating cough directed at them had them all but skulking back in their seats, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. 

Eunwoo was shuffling his feet behind the crown prince, slowing their progress so much that Bin had resorted to tugging him forward. When Eunwoo had stopped completely, merely standing in the middle in the hallway looking lost in his own thoughts, Bin touched his cheek.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Their guards, sensing another need for the couple to be left alone ushered the nurse back to her station with a whispered thank you. Jisung gave them a cursory glance before he and the other guard seemingly melted into the background where they could discreetly keep an eye on them.

"I'm scared." The consort croaked; his porcelain skin pinking under the crown prince's intense gaze.

"Of what?"

Eunwoo shook his head, unable to find his voice. The butterflies that he had been relativey successful keeping at bay earlier had grown wings the size of gigantic bats and were battering at the walls of his stomach with the force of a hurricane. He almost felt faint on his feet. Tthe sudden anxiety making his throat dry and his head spin, he had to stop and remind himself to breathe.

The last time he felt this way was the very day of his wedding. Instead of the joy and anticipation that usually was prelude to a life spent with the love of your life, his wedding day was filled with dread and trepidation. He ought to have been happy. Should have been over the moon at the thought of marrying the man he had loved since he was a child. Yet the knowledge of why the marriage was even taking place, stayed his elation. To say that both of them had not come to the union willingly back then would have been an understatement. 

And Eunwoo had been right to feel petrified of the repercussions.

That was then. _Things should be different now, right?_

The circumstances were happier. Nothing was being forced on them. This was something they both wanted - the fulfillment of their dream to build a family. The family, they were often told, would never be possible. But still they beat the odds. Their children was living proof of that. 

So why was he suddenly terrified to see them? Since when had getting everything you ever wanted been something you actually fear?

"Love?" It was Bin again, concern leeching through his voice. His hands were cradling Eunwoo's face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Bin, if we do the wrong thing. If the children -" Eunwoo was babbling. His doubts locking the words inside his throat, he felt like he might choke on them. "Oh god, what if they -"

Bin nodded in understanding. He knew without those thoughts taking the form of words. He knew first hand how the mistakes they both had made in the first few months of their marriage nearly cost him the monarchy and put Eunwoo in danger. He understood where the doubts were coming from since they were the same he wrestled with himself. Was he truly ready for this to happen at this point in his life? Become a father at so young an age when he had barely even lived; most of his life so sheltered he might as well have seen things behind a gilded, glass bubble? 

"We won't always do the right thing or say the right words." Bin wiped at the tears that had spilled on to Eunwoo's cheek with his thumb. "And you, my heart, however angelic you may look, won't always be perfect." That earned him a derisive snort from his beautiful husband. "All we can do is be there for them and be the best possible version of ourselves." 

"What if the best possible version of us, isn't enough? We have two souls completely dependent on us for everything. If we screw up -"

"Then, we trust that they'd know whatever we said or did was only because we love them with everything we have." Bin pressed their foreheads together. "We'll be fine. Okay?"

And as those statements tumbled out of his mouth, Bin realized that he hadn't only been trying to comfort Eunwoo. In saying them, he had also been reassuring himself; wiping away the doubts and strengthening his resolve. Both of them had already been through a lot together. They could do this. 

And as long as they had each other, they were going to be amazing at it.

"Okay." Eunwoo whispered back, somewhat mollified by the confidence Bin was displaying. "Okay." He said again after taking a few more steadying breaths; his tone sounding more self-ssured. 

They pushed through the nursery's main doctors together, hands clasped tightly, with Jisung and the other guard close behind them. Another nurse, face covered in the same sterilized gauze mask that had been part of the couple's nursery visit ensemble, bowed to them slightly before drawing their attention to an alcohol gel dispenser hanging on the wall.

Eunwoo and Bin reluctantly let go of each other's hands in favor of making sure they were as physically clean as they could possibly be as some of the infants residing in the NICU still had weak immune systems . They conscientiously lathered their palms, the backs of their hands and their fingers with the sanitizing gel before pulling the gauze masks up to their faces.

The nurse pushed at the door, leading  them inside a room painted to look like a lush forest over a background of bright ochre. Interspersed with the two-dimensional flora were graphic depictions of birds, bears, deer and the ocassional moose or elk. The lighting inside was muted giving the room a late afternoon glow. The apparatuses that lined the walls, however, made the otherwise warm atmosphere very sombering.

Sleeping in clear, podlike beds were infants. Born prematurely - some several months before their expected due date. The premies were tucked into flanel blankets on top of heated mattresses and covered by a protective dome that circulated warm, filtered air inside. There to remain until they were deemed healthy enough to go home; their needs were catered to 24/7 by a rotating staff of nurses. 

The royal twins; although just two weeks shy of their supposed birthdays; were staying there for the meantime as well. Doctor Min had explained to them that at 3. 3 and 3.2 kilograms respectively; their children would be better off remaining in the hospital until they've grown a bit and put on more weight before the can be taken back to the palace. 

The couple had reluctantly agreed. They would love nothing more than to be acquainted with their children within the safety and security of their own home but their health took precedence over their own wishes. Jinwoo and Myungjun went out of their way to rearrange schedules and engagements just so the couple could stay in the hospital with their children until they could go home. And although their nursery visits would be subject to other security arrangements as well, it was a small price to pay to be near the twins during this crucial time. 

The couple was led to a pair of twin incubators isolated from the rest of the other infants. They were placed flush against the viewing window nearest the nurses' station, probably very recently. 

"Oh my god..." Eunwoo breathed, bending over the transparent domes that separated the babies from them. He gasped in delight as he saw the girl, swaddled in traditional pink, blink several times then shuddered before her lips opened into a full yawn. The boy, wrapped up in mint-green cotton instead of the customary blue, seemed to sense his sister's movements and soon followed suit, raising his mittened hands over his head while his mouth curled into a perfect "o."

"They're so..." Bin had thought to call them small at first but it was such an inane description for the two diminutive beings who were literally the embodiment of miracles.

Eunwoo, visibly awed by everything the infants did, had fingers flying to his mask-covered mouth, watching the twins eyes slowly but surely start to focus on them. He grabbed at his husband's arm excitedly as he gushed, "Binnie, they're so precious. I -"

The boy started flailing his small hands over his face, pupils dilating and mouth open. Bin spied the hand holes on the sides of the incubator and was suddenly overcome with the need to touch the babe within. He looked at the nurse. "May we touch them?"

Beneath the mask, the nurse's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. "You can hold them, your majesty." She made a move to unlatch the safety clasps that kept the  protective domes in place.

"Oh." Eunwoo murmured, fingers tightening on Bin's arm. The couple unconsciously backed away when the lid came off and the nurse stowed it at the tray on the bottom of the incubator. 

The nurse gently lifted the boy into her arms, cradling his head expertly at the crook of her elbow. "Your son?" She approached the couple intent on handing the babe to the crown prince and was not able to contain her surprise when Bin threw his hands up as if to ward her off as he shook his head vehemently.

"I... I can't." His eyes were wide with panic, staring at the bundle in her arms. "He's too small. What if I hold him the wrong way and I break him? I'll wait when he's bigger. I still need to practice. I'm not -"

The nurse chuckled, jostling the infant in her arms so much that the boy started to squirm, mittens up to bat at whatever was causing the shaking. "There's no better time to practice than now, your majesty."

"But. But..." He had but a split second to curl his right arm in the same way the nurse had before his son was gently deposited into it, head resting gently on the bend of his elbow. Bin pressed the warm bundle to his chest, then used his free hand to cup at his son's back. The baby yawned again and then seeming to sense who the person holding him was, blinked sleepily up at his own father.

"Oh! Oh! Look at you, Baby Boy. Precious, sweetheart." Bin had been unconsciously cooing, peering closely into his son's elfin face. "Eunwoo..." He breathed, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Beside him, his husband was gushing loving words at their daughter. Their baby girl was gazing up at Eunwoo with rapt attention and perhaps even awe, one hand reaching up to touch his face. Eunwoo obliged by hitching the babe further up his chest so he can press a soft kiss to her forehead through the mask covering his mouth.  

Even with newborns, and with but half of his face actually showing, the royal consort was a hit.

"My gorgeous angel." Eunwoo mumbled over the child's skin. "My absolute love."

As if choreographed; the couple moved to face each other bringing the two infants close. They shared a look - a silent communication of shared love, devotion and yes, pride. They proved them all wrong. There, nestled in the safety of their arms, were the next generation of Moons - the ones to carry on the line of succession, effectively securing the future of the Korean monarchy. A feat, they were told time and again, would take an act of God to achieve because of the nature of their union. 

When nature had denied them their dreams of a family, Bin and Eunwoo turned to science; refusing to admit defeat. They consulted research scientists; invested their personal finances heavily  on studies done on gene splicing and gene manipulation. And after an agonizing year and a half of wait, they were holding finally miniaturized versions of themselves. The wonders of modern medicine and science paying their support forward.

The twins  - the human amalgamation of their best traits  - stared back at them, open curiosity dilating the pupils in the middle of their warm, light brown eyes. They were still so small; no more bigger than a nine-month old cat; but the couple could already  hints of their resemblances to them. How the way their son's eyes disappeared into crescent-like slits that was so much like Eunwoo's when he would smile. The delicate curve at the tip of their daughter's straight nose was just like Bin's. The way their creamy skin would pink in indignation while the couple giggled at them... The haughty, little sniffs they released when both their parents did their ridiculous goo-goo eyes... In time, those similarities would grow even more pronounced. For now, their parents were left marvelling at the fact that they came into being.

"They're so beautiful, Binnie." Eunwoo whispered, still in awe of the precious gift they've been given.

"As beautiful as their daddy," Bin replied, shifting their son in his hold carefully before reaching out to caress his partner's face lovingly, gazing into those big brown eyes. 

"They're beautiful because they're from us _both_." Eunwoo corrected him, peeling off his mask so that his husband could see the smile behind it. "They are as much you as they are me."

Bin shrugged, pushing the mask down to his chin. He was giving credit where credit was due in his own way. Eunwoo had been the one who fought tirelessly. Researched and consulted with gene and reproduction experts, even going abroad to speak to some of them. Used his own family's vast resources to fund studies on surrogacy, not caring that he was using up a huge chunk of his own inheritance. All, so this day could happen - the day they finally hold their real children in their arms. 

"Still, thank you for them, darling. I love you."

"And I love you." 

Careful not to squish the babies in between, Bin cupped at the back of the consort's head to pull the beautiful man in for a kiss. A comforting press of lips that conveyed his affection and devotion to the man he had promised forever to.

"Oi! None of that now. We're here to see the kids!"

The couple broke apart at the sound, albeit reluctantly. Their tender moment had been interrupted by a barrage of dampened but incessant taps on the viewing window; Jinwoo shucking his responsible assistant-mode and waving cheekily at them from the other side. It seemed their friends had already made their way down to the nursery and was openly gawking and smirking at the couple's show of public affection. Myung Jun had somehow found the time to get away from his palace duties to look in on the new additions. He was right there trying to elbow Sanha out of the way so he could get a spot in front of the window. Mirae and Dongwook were there as well; their children's surrogate mother being helped off a wheelchair by her husband so she could stand gaze at the twins she helped bring into the world. Rocky was observing everything from a slight distance beside Sanha, shoulders back and spine straight, every bit as calm and composed as his military training taught him to be despite the excitement bubbling in the group.

Some time, when the couple had been busy ogling the twins, the nursery staff had quietly wheeled away the incubators leaving the path  to the viewing windows clear of any obstruction. There were holes the size of a standard base ball lining the thick, shatter-proof glass so that people from the other side could talk to those inside the nursery. 

Bin made a mental note to send Jisung on a donut and coffee run later. A small thank you to the staff, nurses and doctors' who had done what they could to accommodate them. Maybe even have a special spread set for the other parents who may be visiting their premies tomorrow? Hmm... Yes, definitely! Everyone deserves a picker-upper.

Shifting the next crown prince higher up his chest, Bin wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, leading him towards the viewing window. Eunwoo carefully held out their daughter to the group, basking in pride at the delighted oohs and aahs the tiny princess elicited from their friends. Mirae wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye even as she smiled widely. The princess seemed to sense she was being put on show. She raised a mittened right hand as if to wave which made their group of friends erupt into another round of pleased cooing.

"So cute!"

"Precious! Precious, baby!"

"She's going to be a stunner that's for sure!"

"They love you, my sweet." Eunwoo murmured tucking the baby back against his torso before nuzzling his daughter's full head of hair savoring that clean, baby smell. 

Bin struggled at first, more out of nervousness than actual difficulty. The nurse who gave him his son earlier must have been lurking somewhere the couple couldn't see because she suddenly materialized beside the crown prince, guiding him in the correct way to hold his son up so that their friends could see him properly. And so with his son's bum settled on his left palm and his head and back supported by his right hand, Bin took the future crown prince near the window, displaying his pride and joy to his friends.

"He's so tiny!" Sanha squeaked, eyes widening comically at the baby.

Bin's lips curled into a playful sneer. "He's tiny now, but I'll have you know my son will grow up taller than you!"

Instead of rising to his hyung's baiting tone, Sanha merely shrugged too enthralled at watching the infant squirm then blow a saliva bubble. "He probably would."

"Prettier too." Bin added.

Sanha's eyes glinted. "Of course, he will be. _He's Eunwoo-hyung's son, isn't he?_ "

"Why you -"

"Language, darling." Eunwoo nudged his husband. "You're a father now. Be a good example."

Bin curbed the need to cuss his friend out. Eunwoo was right. He was a father now and with that came an obligation to be a role model to his children. But when Eunwoo turned his attention to something else, he quickly stuck his tongue out at Sanha, satisfied at the look of disgust that crossed the younger man's face.

"So have you guys decided on what to name them yet?" Myung Jun piped up, wriggling his fingers in front of the male infant's face to get his attention.

Eunwoo and Bin smiled at one another. 

There had been discussions about names even before their children were born. Discussions that more often than not evolved into small arguments - both males being extremely opinionated about their choices. Bin wanted the children to have one-syllable names, similar to his. Eunwoo, on the other hand, pushed for the more traditional two syllables coming up with the strangest combinations of characters and meanings in Hanggul. At times, their defense of their choices was so vicious Bin found himself sleeping on the sofa in their private receiving area, Eunwoo having kicked him out of their bedroom for being what his husband claimed "a stubborn ass." It had had gotten so ridiculous that Myung Jun sat both of them down, offering the suggestion that they decide once the twins were finally born, taking the children's personalities into consideration. It was really only within the safety of their own suite at the hospital today that they finally reached an agreement.

"Yeah, we did." Bin pressed closer to his husband, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Eunwoo beamed, tilting his right shoulder up to proudly display his daughter once more. "We decided to name her after a very important woman in our lives. _Mirae_."

At the announcement, adult Mirae placed a hand to her heart, a fresh wave of happy tears flowing from her eyes. Next to her, Dongwook appeared just as honored.

"Wait. Since the boy is the first son," Sanha titled his head to the side, contemplating the possibility of names, "Don't tell me you're going to name him after yourself Bin-hyung. That would just be too much, even for you."

"Sanha, geez!"  Minhyuk blurted out, exasperated by how blatantly disrespectful his boyfriend's last comment was.

"What? I'm only saying -"

"Actually, no." Bin interrupted. "He's not going to be named after me."

"So, after your father? Or his grandfather? Or that uncle who abdicated to join the UN?"

Bin relished the impatience that crossed his friend's face, grinning secretively as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Well?"

" _Sanha_. We're naming him _Sanha._ "

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
